Les flammes de givre
by Nolwenn
Summary: Quelques années après avoir quitté Poudlard, Harry a extrêmement changé. Et lorsque il est contacté par d'anciens amis, il se sent obligé de se dissimuler sous le nom d'un certain Herveig Laouenan, mystérieux mage noir...
1. Chapitre 1

Coucou tlm,   
voici le 1er chapitre de 'Flamme de givre' uploadé ^^ J'espère que vs êtes contents, enfin bon ... Merci bcp pour les rewiews que j'ai reçues, en espérant que j'en reçoive d'autres ... S'il vous please !!! (lol)  
  
A part ça, je tiens à préciser que la plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à JK Rowling ! ^^  
  
Bonne lecture ! (Je pense publier le prochain chapitre assez tôt.)  
  
_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 :   
  
Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut, et sa respiration saccadée l'avertit aussitôt qu'il fût assez lucide pour saisir ce qui lui arrivait. Ce qui restait de ses poumons faisait mal son boulot quand le cœur accélérait l'allure et il n'aimait pas ce demi-malaise dans lequel il se trouvait à chaque fois que ça lui arrivait. Son poumon et demi n'était plus en mesure de suivre des battements trop rapides. Ce fut essoufflé qu'il se leva, faisant mine d'ignorer la difficulté qu'il éprouvait et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il repoussa le rideau pourpre et l'ouvrit non sans une certaine difficulté, la poignée étant depuis longtemps en mauvais état, pour respirer profondément la froideur de ce matin d'hiver. Quelques branches d'un vieil hêtre pendaient à portée de sa main et d'un doigt léger, il recueillit le givre délicatement déposé dessus pour le sentir fondre dans sa main. Il aimait bien l'hiver. Période de pureté dans la décadence et la débauche de ce monde. Un merle chanta, non loin de là, et son chant flûté lui parvint aux oreilles, semblant lui dire " Il faut espérer, c'est la seule chose qui nous reste à faire, c'est… " Le jeune homme tapa du poing contre le mur avec une violence telle qu'elle fit naître un bref silence tout autour de lui. L'oiseau s'envola, indigné d'avoir été coupé dans sa diatribe sur l'espoir mais lui, il s'en fichait. Il porta douloureusement une main à son front puis, se résignant, ferma la fenêtre et alla s'habiller, non sans une certaine lenteur.  
  
Ainsi Herveig Laouenan s'éveilla dans cette matinée qui semblait si paisible, songeant à ce qu'il lui fallait encore subir. Il détestait se rabaisser, offrir ses services à un être égal à lui-même le mettant dans une rage profonde et l'accomplissement de ses envies ne constituait pas une raison assez forte pour supporter une si précaire existence. A vingt-et-un ans, il s'estimait assez puissant pour oser ne pas respecter les lois drastiques qui avaient été instaurées ces temps-ci, assez puissant pour défier l'autorité de certains mages. Mais pourtant, par le plus curieux des faits, on n'entendait jamais parler de lui. Il était puissant, indépendant, mais discret. Et c'était plus une qualité qu'un défaut en cette période d'incertitude et de doute.   
  
Soupirant, Herveig ouvrit un à un les multiples tiroirs de sa cuisine pour n'y trouver rien de très appétissant. Décidément, la chance n'allait pas en sa faveur. Tant pis, il se passerait de petit déjeuner, mais il s'assit tout de même à table et rumina ses sombres pensées. Puis en grimaçant, il porta la main à la cicatrice qu'il portait sur le front et, remarquant qu'elle était offerte à tous les regards, rabattit une mèche noire dessus. Herveig Laouenan… C'était joli comme prénom, assez mystérieux. Un peu voyant peut-être mais c'était mieux de porter un prénom original que de se voir affublé du prénom du survivant. Par les temps qui courent, valait mieux ne pas s'appeler Harry Potter. Mais il avait sauté sur l'occasion qui s'offrait à lui dès qu'il était sorti de Poudlard et, changeant de personnalité, il avait également troqué une identité contre une autre.   
  
Mais, malheureusement pour lui, aujourd'hui s'avérait un jour de malchance car un hibou grand-duc toqua à la porte, émettant un doux hululement ensommeillé qui réveilla pourtant le jeune homme. Harry (car il n'arrivait toujours pas à se considérer comme autre qu'Harry) parcourut le long couloir qui le menait au hall d'entrée d'un pas nonchalant et ouvrit la porte avec une infinie précaution. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Mais le volatile était seul. C'était un vieil hibou au plumage gris et au ventre blanc moucheté de noir. Il tenait dans son bec un parchemin que Harry prit, gratifiant l'animal d'une légère caresse sur la tête. Les aigrettes du hibou frémirent puis il déploya ses larges ailes, plus foncées que le reste du corps pour ensuite s'envoler dans le ciel grisâtre.   
  
Intrigué au plus haut point, Harry examina attentivement l'enveloppe et grimaça lorsqu'il vit que le sceau lui était inconnu. Ce dernier représentait un crâne humain enveloppé de deux grandes ailes protectrices. La curiosité l'emportant alors sur la prudence, il décacheta l'enveloppe et se saisit de la lettre. L'écriture de son expéditeur était énergique, aux longues boucles, aux pointes plus prononcées, assez agréable à lire :  
  
  
'Cher Monsieur Laouenan,  
Nous voudrions tout d'abord vous adresser nos salutations les plus sincères. Nous avons appris votre existence voilà fort peu de temps, car vous êtes d'une discrétion qui nous a véritablement étonné. Mais nous avons depuis fait quelques recherches sur vous (Harry grimaça) et nous avons remarqué votre pouvoir, votre force magique qui est très importante. Nous voudrions ainsi que vous nous fassiez l'honneur d'accepter l'humble invitation que nous vous faisons. Nous avons créé une assemblé de mages haut placés pour combattre les forces des Ténèbres, ou au mieux les stopper dans leur élan et arrêter la recrudescence de morts partout en Angleterre et parfois au-delà. Elle a finalement pris de l'importance et a remplacé l'ordre du Phénix qui est tombé voici quelques années. Pour cela, nous voudrions vous intégrer dans cette assemblée, constituée des plus illustres sorciers versés dans le bien. Sachez toutefois que, si vous refusez, nous vous considérerons comme un opposant rallié à nos ennemis. Nous vous prions donc d'accepter ce que nous vous proposons. Si c'est le cas, cherchez le hibou qui vous a apporté cette lettre, il doit être perché dans l'arbre le plus proche de votre maison. Il viendra sur cet arbre durant un an, vous aurez donc une année pour vous décider, bien que nous vous conseillions de faire vite. Si vous êtes contre, vous pouvez le signaler mais n'espérez plus de contacts avec nous.  
Veuillez agréer, Mr Laouenan, l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.   
L' ordre de protection de Vie'  
  
  
Harry frissonna, puis sourit étrangement. Ils pouvaient toujours essayer de les battre, ces forces des Ténèbres mais pendant qu'ils parlaient cachés dans leur petit salon, un certain Voldemort faisait toujours des ravages. Mais se mettre à dos une communauté de mages ne le tentait pas non plus. Le jeune homme frappa la table d'un poing énergique, tandis qu'un singulier déchirement s'opérait en lui. Allait-il retrouver Voldemort, lui annoncer qu'il pourrait infiltrer l'OPV et jouer les espions, aider ce sorcier qu'il détestait plus que tout, ou rejoindre cette association et espionner auprès du seigneur des Ténèbres ? Voldemort ou Dumbledore ? Il était sûr que le vieux sorcier de Griffondor était dans cet ordre réputé mais il était également certain que Voldemort l'attendait au tournant. Harry ne pouvait choisir aussi décida- t'il de se changer les idées et sortit un livre récent mais usé, caché sous les lattes du parquet. Avec son enfance malheureuse à Privet Drive, il avait appris à cacher des biens qui n'auraient pas fait bon effet dans la maison d'un homme neutre, et encore moins d'une sorte de Mangemort en plus évolué et plus puissant.  
  
- La flamme, l'éclair et le flocon, d'Irma Gronherenge, lut- il sur la couverture, songeur.  
  
C'était un très beau livre, qui parlait d'une jeune fille qui avait suivi sa scolarité à Poudlard. On avait droit à une histoire futile, si futile qu'on l'oubliait aussitôt, mais les réflexions qui étaient faites, sur la vie d'autrefois, la vie actuelle, le Survivant, Vous-Savez-Qui… Harry soupçonnait cet ouvrage d'être un peu autobiographique et que beaucoup des commentaires que l'on trouvait à l'intérieur venaient de l'auteur et non de propos qu'elle aurait recueilli. Pourtant il ne se souvenait aucunement d'une Irma Gronherenge à Poudlard, bien qu'elle fût scolarisée à Poudlard dans les mêmes années que lui et il n'était pas réellement aidé par les détails du livre, la maison où avait été envoyée l'auteur n'étant pas précisée.   
Après quelques pages, le jeune homme se sentit le cœur plus léger et, inspiré, s'empara d'un parchemin et écrivit une lettre qu'il transmit à un certain hibou endormi sur le hêtre gelé devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, à l'étage. Puis il s'attabla de nouveau et soupira de lassitude. Quand il rouvrit le livre, un merle chanta…  
  
Harry resta une semaine seul chez lui, sans nouvelles, et bien qu'il soit trop fier pour oser l'admettre, l'inquiétude le rongeait sournoisement, rat insupportable aux longues incisives tranchantes. A l'idée du rat, une grimace de dégoût se peignit sur son visage blanc. Cette ordure de Pettigrow… Toujours aux côtés du maître, lèche-botte et traître. Harry l'avait déjà fait souffrir, le défiant de rapporter ses actes à Voldemort. Il aurait adoré le voir mourir lentement, sous ses yeux sans pitié, dans d'atroces souffrances mais malheureusement, il en avait été décidé autrement. Il n'était pas Mangemort et n'était pas tenu à rester auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était dans une sorte de sursit qui pesait toujours sur ses épaules et la demi-marque sur son bras chauffa légèrement comme pour le lui rappeler. Le jour où on le lui avait faite, il avait senti sa cicatrice le brûler atrocement, plus fort encore que ce qu'on lui infligeait au bras, il avait eu l'horrible impression de sentir sa tête exploser.   
  
Enfin, une semaine et deux jours après la réception de la lettre de l'OPLAT, il reçut une réponse, d'une chouette effraie jeune et éreintée du voyage. Par pure politesse, le jeune homme voulut la laisser se reposer quelques temps sur place mais Shiva ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et s'étais mis en devoir de chasser l'intruse de son territoire. A cette pensée, Harry ne put retenir le léger ricanement qui fusa dans la maison déserte. Shiva faisait partie des puissants. Pas étonnant, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un vampire. Oh, pas un vampire humain. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une créature à l'intelligence aussi vive que n'importe quel individu du monde sorcier, qui était également doté des pouvoirs surnaturels liés à sa condition de vampire. Mais Shiva était de cette race de chauve-souris ténébreuses et grandes, qui buvaient le sang de gros animaux et animées d'un esprit remarquablement vif ainsi que de sens hyper développés. Ses grands yeux rouges avaient toujours été les seuls capables de le faire chavirer. Sa créature était une déesse, d'où le nom dont elle était affublée.   
Remarquant soudain qu'il était resté planté bêtement sur le perron, la lettre à la main, Harry se maudit, adressant des reproches intempestives à lui-même et se hâta de regagner ses quartiers, si lugubres soient-ils. Enfin, à l'abri de tous regards, il lut le simple billet qui lui était adressé :  
  
  
'Très cher Monsieur Laouenan,  
Nous sommes ravis de vous voir accepter notre proposition. Nous vous attendons le 23 Décembre pour une réunion sécurisée, dans le cadre du collège Poudlard. Nous vous attendons pour le 21, de façon à ce que vous fassiez connaissance avec vos nouveaux collaborateurs. Vous prendrez le train prévu pour cet effet, dont vous trouverez le billet ci-joint Veuillez agréer, Monsieur Laouenan, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués.  
Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'OPV.'  
  
  
Harry laissa apparaître sur son visage un léger sourire. Il s'y attendait. Dumbledore était forcément lié à de telles organisations. Il jeta un coup d'œil au calendrier accroché au mur par une simple punaise. Le 20. Il partirait donc demain. Sans qu'il en puisse expliquer la raison, une vague de ressentiment l'envahit et il eut comme une sorte de soulagement quand il pensa à son départ tout proche.   
Mais, pour éviter de s'interroger davantage, il monta à l'étage, sortit une valise et entreprit de faire ses bagages. Harry décida d'emporter le strict nécessaire, ce qui ne fut pas vraiment difficile, du fait qu'il ne possédait pas grand chose. Le coffre à son nom chez Gringotts était encore bien rempli mais il ne préférait pas user du nom d'Harry Potter et il ne l'avait pas ouvert depuis fort longtemps, donc il ne disposait que de peu d'argent et allait toujours à l'essentiel. Il prit donc sur lui des vêtements, pour la plupart moldus, car il avait pour habitude d'en porter, même sous une robe de Mangemort, ce qui, si étonnant que ce fût, avait beaucoup amusé Voldemort. Rien que le fait de voir le célèbre Harry Potter à ses côtés lui plaisait. Alors le voir briser certains tabous était pour lui une autre source d'amusement et de surprise mêlés qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.   
  
Le jeune homme se munit également de quelques précieux livres, qu'il gardait la plupart du temps avec lui, une plume, un carnet et de l'encre car il aimait avoir de quoi écrire sur lui, sa baguette magique, qui en réalité ne le quittait jamais, placée dans une des poches de ses vêtements, une trousse de toilette assez peu remplie, sa vieille cape d'invisibilité, puis il referma sa valise. Mais, un doute l'envahissant soudain, il la rouvrit pour y glisser un mystérieux parchemin qui, à Poudlard et seulement à ce endroit, pouvait lui être utile. Puis il tourna la tête et contempla le paysage gelé à travers la fenêtre.  
  
La nuit tombait tôt en cette saison, aussi put-il voir les premières étoiles qui s'allumaient et répandaient une douce lueur devant ses yeux. Les arbres restaient prostrés, gelés dans leurs positions absurdes, cadavres vivant au beau milieu de toute cette étendue blanche. La température ayant aisément descendu en-dessous de zéro, la neige ne fondait pas et restait saine, immaculée et brillante sous les reflets de la lune, qui en était à son premier quartier.  
  
Puis un cri aigu mais qui n'en restait pas mélodieux, par l'illusion la plus parfaite qui soit, parvint à ses oreilles. Souriant tendrement, Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et ce fut pour accueillir une forme noire qui se découpa soudainement de la noirceur du ciel. Il plongea son regard dans les braises ardentes du regard de sa chauve-souris et lui caressa la tête avec une douceur dont il ne s'était jamais cru capable.   
  
- Comment vas-tu, ma belle ? Ria-t-il.  
  
Il eut pour réponse un léger bruit, qu'il identifia assez facilement. Ils se comprenaient sans grande difficulté. Le langage des chauve-souris était en réalité, assez semblable à celui des serpents, les ultrasons produits par ces animaux se rapprochant étrangement des sifflements reptiliens et Harry réussissait à percevoir la plupart de ce que disait sa chauve-souris. Par contre, il était incapable d'émettre de tels sons, même si ça n'avait pas une réelle importance. Shiva et lui semblaient souvent lire dans les pensées de leur interlocuteur respectif et même deux amants ne se sentiraient plus proches qu'ils n'étaient l'un de l'autre.   
  
- Demain, nous embarquerons pour un long voyage, murmura le jeune homme. Tu viendras avec moi, sagement, dans ta cage.  
  
Il fit mine d'ignorer le tressaillement de l'animal et continua sur le même ton :  
  
- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à accepter leur demande, tu sais mais au plus profond de moi, j'ai senti que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment.   
  
Etrangement, il sentait comme une vague d'approbation dans le regard de Shiva. Comprenait-elle tout ce qu'il lui confiait ? Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver une réponse à sa question car elle s'agita sur le lit où elle s'était posé, déploya ses longues ailes membraneuses pour s'envoler et se noyer dans le ciel noirâtre, avec un dernier cri à l'attention de son maître.   
  
  
Le jeune homme lui adressa une dernière pensée avant de s'allonger et de s'endormir, presque aussitôt. Ce qui était agréable, quand vous avez la confiance de Voldemort, c'est que vous n'avez plus de cauchemars douloureux chaque nuit   
******************************************  
  
Le lendemain, ce fut quelques faibles rayons de lumière qui réveillèrent Harry. Ce dernier entrouvrit les yeux et resta immobile un long moment, faisant le point parmi tous les rêves étranges qui ne cessaient de le hanter. Il ne rêvait plus de Voldemort, ou du moins plus de la même façon, et c'était déjà une bonne chose mais ses songes gardaient une noirceur qu'il n'était pas en mesure d'expliquer. Sur ces sombres réflexions, il termina de se réveiller, se leva puis s'habilla avec une lenteur d'autant plus incroyable qu'il semblait bouger avec le même naturel que s'il le faisait à une vitesse normale. Shiva dormait, suspendue au plafond, la tête en bas, comme toute chauve-souris qui se respecte, et le jeune homme prononça doucement son nom, pour la réveiller. Elle n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement mais il entraperçut à travers ses ailes qu'elle avait légèrement développée un intense regard écarlate. Avec une infinie douceur, il s'approcha d'elle et la déposa dans la vieille cage qui autrefois appartenait sa chouette harfang, Hedwige. A la pensée de sa chouette, Harry ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Sa disparition était encore douloureuse, même s'il ne préférait pas l'admettre. Pour se changer les idées, il accéléra un peu l'allure et, en un minimum de temps, fut prêt pour le départ. Il prit sa valise, la cage et son chapeau puis sortit. Il respira profondément l'air pur d'hiver et sa froideur passant en lui purifia un peu ses poumons endommagés. Il s'empara de sa cape noire qu'il mit sur ses épaules avant de refermer la porte et pratiqua un sort pour la fermer à clé.   
  
- On y va, Shiva. Je crois que nous n'allons pas rentrer de si tôt.   
  
Il traversa l'étendue de neige devant la vieille maison délabrée et sordide qu'il occupait pour ensuite s'arrêter sur le trottoir et appeler un taxi. C'était un taxi sorcier, bien entendu, Harry vivant dans un village presque entièrement peuplé de personne ayant un quelconque lien avec la magie.   
  
- Londres, s'il vous plaît. Gare de King Cross.  
  
- Très bien, mon petit monsieur, fit joyeusement le conducteur, qui se tut dès qu'il perçut le regard noir de Harry.  
  
C'était un vieil homme, qui conduisait un tacot bien plus vieux que lui encore mais, l'engin ayant été magiquement modifié, le voyage ne dura qu'une heure, malgré la grande distance qui séparait le village d'Harry de Londres. Bientôt, le conducteur, après avoir marmonné dans sa moustache tout le long du trajet, finit par annoncer à voix haute :  
  
- Nous voici arrivés, monsieur…  
  
Il laissa sa phrase en suspens mais Harry n'était pas disposé à divulguer son nom, le faux comme le vrai. Il paya sans mot dire, laissa quelques noises de plus comme pourboire pour ne pas faire atteinte à la fierté du chauffeur, puis s'en alla rapidement. Il préférait ne pas avoir trop de contact avec le monde qui l'entourait.   
  
Le jeune homme commença à parcourir le long quai de la gare de King Cross, souriant vaguement aux nombreux souvenirs qui lui revenaient. Mais, soudain, une voix le tira de ses rêveries, demandant d'un ton brusque :  
  
- Excusez-moi, monsieur ? Vous avez un permis pour posséder ce genre d'animal ?  
  
Harry, sûr de lui, se retourna et jaugea du regard l'homme en uniforme. Il haussa un sourcil et baissa machinalement la tête comme pour regarder au dessus de ses lunettes, qu'il ne portait plus depuis longtemps pourtant.   
  
- Bien sûr, je suis autorisé à transporter cet animal avec moi, j'ai bien un permis, répondit-il lentement, d'un ton calme. Mais j'ai pris l'habitude de ne jamais l'apporter avec moi.  
  
Il tendit une main faussement amicale et sonda le regard bleu de son interlocuteur.  
  
- Herveig Laouenan. Je suis vétérinaire, j'ai soigné cet animal et je vais l'apporter à un collègue qui s'occupe de la réadaptation en milieu sauvage d'animaux soigné par des humains.  
  
- Euh… Enchanté.  
  
Le vigile serra la main de Harry, interloqué. A en croire sa réaction, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de réponse ni à ce calme apparent. Les personnes en faute hésitaient, ne savaient pas quoi dire et finissaient par inventer des mensonges plus gros qu'elles. Lui, il restait impassible, flegmatique, ce qui plut au vigile, qui le disculpa de toute faute.  
  
- Eh bien… René Wesgle. J'occupe ce poste depuis bientôt un an et c'est la première fois que je vois ce genre d'animal. Se balader avec une chauve-souris, c'est vraiment peu commun.   
  
- C'est vrai, répondit Harry en arborant un sourire poli. Mais, désolé d'être pressé, mais je risque de perdre mon train si je reste ici une minute de plus.  
  
- Oh mais bien sûr, allez-y, fit précipitamment le vigile, confus. Vous m'avez convaincu.  
  
Satisfait, Harry se détourna et se mit à la recherche de la barrière qui lui permettrait d'accéder au quai 9 ¾. Quand il la trouva, il marcha doucement vers elle et passa au travers, comme il l'avait si souvent fait auparavant et, comme il s'y attendait, une locomotive d'un rouge vif rutilante l'attendait, sifflant et crachotant des petits jets de fumée.   
  
- Bonjour, monsieur …   
  
Amusé, Harry se tourna vers celui qui l'avait ainsi abordé. De taille assez grande, des cheveux châtains-roux, le nez constellé de taches de son, très jeune. Une personne de moindre importance. Peut-être même un élève.  
  
- Oui ? Fit-il simplement.  
  
- Je suis un élève du collège Poudlard, monsieur. Je suis préfet en chef, à Serdaigle et on m'a chargé d'accueillir les nouveaux venus et de leur expliquer le fonctionnement de l'école pour qu'arrivés, ils ne se sentent pas trop dépaysés.   
  
- Je vois, dit Harry en riant.  
  
Même s'il faisait le plus grand effort possible pour le cacher, une dure bataille se livrait en lui. Devait-il repousser cet élève et lui expliquer qu'il avait été scolarisé à Poudlard ? S'il le faisait, il courait un grand risque. Des recherches allaient peut-être été faites sur lui et on découvrirait qu'il n'y a jamais eu d'Herveig Laouenan à Poudlard. Et s'il disait être venu d'une autre école de sorcellerie, on pouvait très bien demander aux écoles des autres pays si un certain Herveig Laouenan y avait fait ses études. Finalement, il répondit :  
  
- Ce n'est pas la peine, petit. C'est sympa de ta part mais je connais déjà Poudlard.   
  
Le garçon se renfrogna, à dix-sept ans, il trouvait qu'il n'était plus vraiment petit, mais Harry s'en fichait éperdument et il monta dans le train, laissant planté là le jeune Serdaigle. Harry s'installa au dernier compartiment, qui resterait certainement vide, et libéra Shiva qui se dégourdit un peu les ailes en volant quelques minutes pour finalement s'accrocher aux poignées du plafond où l'on se tenait habituellement quand on était debout. Le jeune homme installa sa valise au dessus de lui, à l'endroit prévu à cet effet puis s'assit tranquillement et observa à la dérobée ce qui se passait dehors. En réalité, il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir, et le quai resta désespéramment vide de monde pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Enfin, un sorcier apparut, puis un autre, et une sorcière et enfin une kyrielle de mages et sorcières se succédèrent, si bien que le train put enfin démarrer. Avec une pointe de nostalgie, Harry sentit le wagon s'ébranler pour ensuite commencer une longue ascension qui ne se terminerait que tard le soir.   
  
_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"  
  
Je sais, ce 1er chapitre est très long, les suivants le sont moins ...  
  
Bien, à part ça, merci de m'avoir lue ! ^_^  
  
Nolwenn 


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour tlm, me revoici avec la deuxième chapitre de ma fic. J'espère que ça vous plaît ('non' et 'oui' confondus retentissent ds l'assemblée avec prédominance des 'non' ^^)   
  
A part ça, je tiens à préciser que la plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à JK Rowling ! ^^  
  
Bonne lecture.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Chapitre 2 :  
  
La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit tout d'un coup et une jeune femme entra. Harry soupira puis resta silencieux, attendant impatiemment qu'elle parte. Mais elle ne semblait pas décidée à lever le camp et referma la porte derrière elle.  
  
- Il y a quelqu'un ? Dit-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.  
  
Harry resta silencieux, espérant qu'elle ne remarque pas sa présence mais, une fois encore, il fut déçu car elle s'avança à travers le compartiment et finit par l'apercevoir. Un léger sourire joua sur ses lèvres délicates et, se tournant vers lui, demanda :  
  
- Puis-je rester ici avec vous ?  
  
Il ne répondit que par un hochement de tête. Il n'avait pas su refuser. Valait mieux faire bonne impression, de toute façon et refuser la compagnie d'une future collaboratrice serait plutôt mal vu. Satisfaite, elle s'assit à ses côtés. Elle rejeta sa longue chevelure brune derrière ses épaules et lui adressa un joli sourire.  
  
- J'essaie d'aller à la rencontre des nouveaux venus. Je suis entrée dans cet ordre à l'âge de dix-sept ans, dès que je suis sortie de l'école, je suis une ancienne.  
  
Elle rit silencieusement et cela plut au jeune homme. Ce rire discret qui ne risquait de blesser personne. Elle ne s'imposait pas vraiment, sa présence pouvait être agréable. Mais il ne savait pourquoi il ressentait cela, aussi décida-t-il de garder un visage impassible. Il lui semblait pourtant avoir déjà vu ces yeux marron aux reflets jaunes …   
  
- Si on se présentait ? Fit alors la jeune femme. Vous avez été à Poudlard ?  
  
Harry laissa planer le silence longtemps. La jeune femme était de sa génération, et elle n'avait aucun accent, elle devait donc être anglaise. Et si elle était anglaise, elle avait suivi sa scolarité à Poudlard. Il hésita puis marmonna :  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Je vois. Moi aussi, j'ai été à Poudlard.  
  
Harry serra les dents, ses doutes se confirmaient.  
  
- Je me nomme Hermione Granger.  
  
Le masque d'insensibilité de Harry se fendilla quelques secondes et il sentit son estomac se nouer. Hermione… Cette jeune femme sûre d'elle, c'était Hermione. Elle qui l'avait si bien connu à l'époque, il courait un risque plus grand encore d'être démasqué.   
  
- Enchanté, dit-il alors, lui adressant un sourire courtois.   
  
- Et vous ? Votre nom ?  
  
- Herveig Laouenan.  
  
- C'est un peu voyant, comme nom, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
  
Harry tressaillit. Avait-elle remarqué quelque chose ? Hermione, remarquant sa réaction, éclata de rire.  
  
- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je n'ai rien sous-entendu !  
  
- Très bien. C'est que…  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- J'ai été un intime de Voldemort en personne…  
  
Le visage d'Hermione se tendit à l'entente de ce nom tant redouté mais il n'y prit pas garde et continua, impassible.  
  
- Je ne voudrais donc pas qu'il sache que j'ai rejoint votre ordre, ainsi j'assure ma survie, la votre, et je peux vous donner des renseignements utiles en ce qui le concerne.  
  
- D'accord …  
  
Harry sembla prendre un air blasé et demanda alors :  
  
- Y a-t-il beaucoup de personnes de Poudlard dans cet ordre ?  
  
- Je n'ai normalement, pas le droit de vous délivrer des noms maintenant mais je veux bien vous renseigner, car vous avez fait vos études dans cette école. Il y a donc …  
  
Elle compta sur ses doigts, se remémorant une ribambelle de noms pour ensuite se tourner vers le jeune homme et annoncer :  
  
- Voyons… Il y a Ginny Weasley, professeur à Poudlard qui a conservé son nom avec honneur, ses nombreux frères, et aussi Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, et beaucoup d'autres. Puis, dans les générations plus anciennes, il y a Remus Lupin, un ancien professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Ensuite, il y a Sirius Black, le présumé criminel, innocenté il y a peu.  
  
Heureusement qu'elle était trop occupée dans son énumération pour remarquer l'impact que ses paroles avaient sur le jeune homme.   
  
- Mais j'ai toujours du mal à énumérer le nom des personnes de mon ordre, vous le constaterez par vous-même.   
  
- Très bien.  
  
Il tourna la tête vers elle et contempla son visage délicat. Elle était assez différente d'autrefois, ses traits s'étant fortement affinés en quatre ans mais elle gardait ce sérieux qu'il lui connaissait. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus touffus comme auparavant mais lisses et brillants, conservant pourtant leur brun naturel. C'est vrai qu'elle restait Hermione mais en trois-quatre ans, elle semblait avoir vieilli beaucoup trop prématurément, plus qu'en sept ans de côtoiement avec Harry.   
  
- Nous serons arrivés dans combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton ignorant.  
  
Puis, se rappelant qu'il était sensé connaître les habitudes de Poudlard, ajouta :  
  
- Je ne parviens pas à me rappeler du temps du trajet du Poudlard-Express, c'est étrange…  
  
- Encore quelques heures, certainement, répondit-elle, d'un ton distrait.   
  
Harry suivit son regard et compris que Shiva avait attiré son attention.   
  
- Oh, c'est ma chauve-souris, je n'ai pas pu me séparer d'elle. Elle se nomme Shiva.  
  
Il se demanda qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à dire cela, se sentant idiot et futile mais Hermione prit la parole :  
  
- D'ordinaire, ces chauve-souris, surtout ces espèces de chauve-souris magiques, surnommées vampire, (qui n'ont rien à voir avec l'espèce vampire moldu) sont possédées par des adeptes de la magie noire.   
  
- Elles sont possédées par des mage puissants, il existe une magnifique nuance entre noir et puissant, répliqua Harry, d'un ton sec.  
  
- On n'ignore pas que ce genre de chauve-souris comprend le Fourchelang, lui assena-t-elle sur le même ton.   
  
Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, s'était-il dénoncé ? Le seul parlant Fourchelang dans le Poudlard de sa génération étant Harry Potter …  
  
- Shiva comprend également le langage humain, ou au moins ses bases. Je suis totalement incapable de parler le Fourchelang mais j'ai toujours réussi à me faire comprendre d'elle.   
  
Il ajouta, un demi-sourire aux lèvres :  
  
- On lit pratiquement dans les pensées l'un de l'autre. Shiva, c'est la femme de ma vie.   
  
Hermione éclata d'un petit rire et il reconnut le rire de son amie perdue depuis quatre ans. Ils s'étaient quittés si durement… Mais Harry avait dû couper les ponts et c'était à présent qu'il en ressentait la plus grande douleur. Au moins, il avait regagné la confiance de la jeune femme, qui détacha son regard de Shiva pour contempler le paysage qui défilait à toute vitesse sous ses yeux, depuis la fenêtre.   
  
******************************************  
  
Le voyage se déroulait dans le calme et, lui et Hermione ne sachant quoi se dire, ils restèrent longuement silencieux. Puis, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux, une femme entra dans le compartiment, poussant un chariot de friandises.  
  
- Je me suis dit que vous deviez avoir faim, fit-elle sur un ton d'excuse.   
  
Hermione sourit à la vendeuse.  
  
- C'est une bonne idée, ça me rappellera de bons souvenirs.   
  
Sur ces mots, elle acheta quelques friandises dont Harry ne connaissait pas le nom. Puis, remarquant que le regard de la vendeuse s'était posé sur lui, il fit un signe de la main signifiant qu'il n'achèterait rien.  
  
- Non merci, c'est gentil, ajouta-t-il.  
  
Après un dernier signe de tête, elle s'éloigna et Hermione se tourna vers lui.  
  
- Vous n'avez donc pas faim ? Pourtant l'heure du dîner approche …  
  
- Non vraiment, je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'appétit, s'expliqua Harry.   
  
- Vous êtes sûrs ? Vous ne voulez même pas un chocolat ? Je ne pense pas qu'on pourra nous donner de quoi manger au château.  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude de jeûner.  
  
- Vous êtes vraiment un singulier personnage…  
  
Harry sourit doucement à cette remarque, ça lui plaisait bien d'être singulier, différent, hors du commun, sans pour autant attirer l'attention. Il vérifia que sa cicatrice était bien dissimulée derrière une mèche de cheveux, puis retourna à la contemplation du paysage blanc et irréel qui s'offrait à ses yeux.  
  
******************************************  
  
  
Harry vit avec soulagement les hautes tours de Poudlard se découper dans le ciel noirâtre quand le voyage tira à sa fin. Il regarda avec amertume ce vieux château qui ne semblait pas avoir changé depuis le jour où il l'avait quitté. Un sentiment de pitié naquit alors en lui, il s'en voulait d'avoir abandonné Poudlard ainsi, sans se retourner, comme s'il avait oublié son passé en passant la barre des dix-sept ans et en étant encore vivant. Puis soudainement, il sentit la main d'Hermione sur son épaule et elle lui dit :  
  
- On se retrouvera à l'assemblée, suivez les autres. Moi, je vais devoir rejoindre le professeur Dumbledore.   
  
Harry préféra ne pas répondre. Il resta assis encore quelques instants dans le compartiment vide, se demandant si la décision qu'il avait prise était véritablement la bonne, puis il prit ses bagages, enferma Shiva dans la cage, et descendit du train. Il fut alors noyé dans une foule de sorciers, bien que vous n'auriez sans doute pas appelé cela une foule. Il s'agissait plutôt d'une petite vingtaine de sorciers et sorcières qui s'amassaient sur le quai, comme avaient fait des milliers d'élèves avant eux. Puis, se grandissant du mieux qu'il pût, bien qu'il soit d'une taille fort respectable, Harry entraperçut à travers la mer de chapeaux pointus une silhouette énorme et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. Retrouver ce monde où il avait passé sept précieuses années de son existence avait quelque chose de rassurant, de réconfortant. Même s'il pouvait être reconnu plus aisément, ce qui représentait un danger non méprisable. Il frissonna en songeant à ce qui pouvait arriver si jamais on apprenait qui il était réellement. Il se redressa une nouvelle fois et remarqua qu'à côté de Hagrid se tenait un autre homme, de la même taille imposante, et se demanda de qui il pouvait bien s'agir.   
  
Le jeune homme s'approcha, prenant garde à ne pas trop secouer la cage de Shiva et fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir emporté avec lui son animal. Même si tous les autres étaient des oiseaux, dont la race prédominante était le hibou. D'ailleurs, il surprit quelques regards en coin dans sa direction et se tâta le front pour s'assurer que sa cicatrice demeurait invisible aux yeux de tous.   
  
- Nobles sorciers, je vous souhaite la bienvenue en ces lieux, retentit alors la voix de Hagrid.  
  
Nous allons vous conduire à la salle où la réunion de présentation pourra commencer. Je n'ignore pas que les nouveaux sont peu nombreux, mais il est préférable de se concerter ce soir pour des évènements exceptionnels et primordiaux.   
  
Sur ce, il désigna de sa grosse main les fiacres noirs sans chevaux, et Harry prit place dans l'une d'elle aux côté de trois autres personnes. Durant le trajet, il put observer à loisir ceux qui l'accompagnaient. Il y avait une jeune femme en robe noire aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux mauves, calme et sereine, un homme aux cheveux gris clairsemés et aux cernes bleuâtres, habillé d'une longue robe verte ainsi qu'une vieille dame aux petits yeux bleus et aux cheveux impeccablement blancs, habillée de bleu dans la plus grande simplicité possible. Mais aucune conversation ne prit place entre eux, et les seuls échanges furent de simples sourires de politesse.  
  
Enfin, les véhicules ralentirent, et Harry en sortit dès qu'ils furent assez lents pour lui permettre d'en sauter sans prendre le risque de se blesser. Puis il leva les yeux vers la masse imposante du vieux château, sentant un doux frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il y retournait. Pas sous la même personnalité mais il y retournait tout de même. Un nœud d'appréhension se nouant dans sa gorge, il franchit la grande porte de chêne massif, une émotion inconnue comprimant son cœur, alors qu'extérieurement il n'y avait pas plus inaccessible, plus indifférent.   
  
- Je vais vous accompagner là-bas, fit la voix lointaine de Hagrid, dont l'écho résonna étrangement dans le grand hall de Poudlard.  
  
Suivant toujours la foule, le jeune homme parvint enfin à une porte, où une longue file d'attente apparut, le faisant grimacer : il fallait se présenter pour passer. Mais le plus dur, c'était qu'il fallait le dire sous un Véritalor. Le Véritalor était un objet magique de grande valeur et assez puissant. Il ne vous forçait pas à dire la vérité, mais il détectait tout simplement toute trace de mensonge dans vos paroles. D'apparence anodine, ne faisant qu'un avec la serrure de la porte ou la porte elle-même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'interdire le passage à un menteur, il n'en était pas moins difficile à duper.   
  
Ce fut sur ces sombres considérations que Harry vit Dumbledore apparaître. Il adressa un sourire à la petite assemblée amassée dans le couloir.  
  
- Comme vous le voyez, vous allez passer devant un Véritalor, et personne ne se dérobera à cela. Toutefois, je vais vous lancer un sort de surdité sélective, car nombreux d'entre vous ne souhaitent pas faire connaître leur véritable nom aux autres. Ainsi, seul moi et Mr Aley Roswen apprendront qui vous êtes et si vous ne le voulez pas, il vous est encore possible de partir. Je comprends que vous soyez méfiant durant ces temps de crise, mais nos enjeux sont importants également. Vous devez donc nous révéler votre identité.  
  
Après son monologue, Dumbledore gagna la porte mais Harry ne vit pas ce mystérieux Aley Roswen. Il en déduisit qu'il devait se trouver dans la pièce, à écouter attentivement ce qui se passait. Il y eut des murmures parmi les sorciers. Certains étaient entrés depuis longtemps dans l'OPV et ne s'inquiétait pour ainsi dire pas du tout. Mais les quelques nouvelles recrues gardaient un air angoissé et l'on pouvait aisément leur prêter à raison. On leur proposa de déposer leurs bagages et Harry précisa qu'il fallait relâcher sa chauve-souris dans la mesure du possible. On lui adressa un hochement de tête et, satisfait, il retourna à sa méditation.   
  
Il fallait qu'il concentre toute son énergie, magique et autre, à croire en la réalité et la véracité de ce nom. Herveig Laouenan. Il était Herveig Laouenan. Il était déjà passé sous un Véritalor et avait réussi à l'abuser. S'il voyait qu'il n'était pas prêt, il ensorcellerait l'objet, et y réussirait même sans l'usage de sa baguette. Il s'y connaissait pas mal, en magie noire. Le silence qui l'enveloppa alors, provoqué par le sort qu'avait lancé Dumbledore, contribua plus encore à sa concentration. Son tour vint assez rapidement et une voix bienveillante demanda, d'un ton calme :  
  
- Comment vous appelez-vous ?  
  
- Herveig Laouenan.   
  
- Est-ce un nom d'emprunt ?  
  
- Oui et non, on m'a toujours appelé ainsi depuis que je suis enfant alors j'ai pris pour habitude de donner ce nom à la place d'un autre. Vous ne trouverez aucun renseignements sur un nom autre que Herveig Laouenan.   
  
- Très bien, vous pouvez passer.  
  
Le sortilège s'effaça aussitôt et la brume dans laquelle se trouvait Harry se dissipa soudain. Il pénétra dans la pièce, soulagé et heureux. Mais, ce qu'il ne remarqua pas, c'est le regard perçant que lui lança Dumbledore.  
  
Dès qu'il entra, Harry fut frappé par l'atmosphère confinée qu'il y avait dans la pièce et éprouva aussitôt une certaine difficulté à respirer, bien qu'il la cachât aisément derrière un air aussi blasé qu'exaspérant.   
  
- Herveig ! Fit-on, au loin.  
  
Harry se retourna vers la direction d'où provenait la voix et en découvrit rapidement la provenance. Hermione s'avança vers lui et lui adressa un joli sourire.  
  
- Bienvenue à vous, Herveig Laouenan, dans l'Ordre de Protection de Vie.  
  
Il ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux et contempla fixement le cou délicat de la jeune femme où une veine palpitait régulièrement.  
  
- Qu'avez-vous ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en fronçant ses fins sourcils noirs.  
  
- Rien, assura-t-il, la lassitude, sûrement.  
  
Dubitative, elle contempla son visage blafard, aux lèvres fines, d'où seuls les yeux scintillaient de vie, ces yeux d'un vert étincelant, au regard insondable et douloureux. Ces yeux soulignés de cernes bleuâtres. Effectivement, le jeune homme semblait exténué, comme vieilli prématurément.  
  
- De quoi souffrez-vous, pour être ainsi fatigué ?  
  
- Oh, rien de bien grave, répondit celui, d'un rire amer. Insomnies, tout bêtement.  
  
- Je vous plains…  
  
Finalement, elle lui effleura le bras de la main et dit :  
  
- Je vous comprends. Par les temps qui courent, les sommeils agités sont fréquents, les insomnies également. Si vous le voulez, nous disposons de potions pour y remédier.  
  
- Non merci, ça ira, fit Harry dans un sourire.   
  
- Suivez-moi. Finalement, on nous aura servi un buffet.  
  
Pour ne pas la vexer, il lui emboîta le pas, calmement, observant aux alentours. De nombreuses têtes lui semblaient familières. Mais il ne préférait pas découvrir l'identité de ces souvenirs qui n'en étaient pas, aussi pressa-t-il le pas et rejoignit-il Hermione qui se servait déjà sur les quelques tables alignées. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil aux mets et soupira. Même Poudlard souffrait de la pénurie et sa cuisine s'en faisait ressentir. Mais il tendit tout de même la main vers un saladier rempli de Chocogrenouilles, en prit un et le porta pensivement à la bouche. Le goût du chocolat sur sa langue le surprit et il le laissa fondre doucement, réprimant le haut-le-cœur qui était capable de le faire tout recracher.   
  
- Si j'étais vous, je prendrais quelque chose de plus consistant, fit une voix amusée dans son dos.  
  
Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione mais la jeune femme était occupée à se servir, aussi se retourna-t-il et manqua avaler de travers. Deux jeunes hommes, un peu plus petits et râblés que lui se tenaient devant lui. Il contempla avec inquiétude leurs cheveux roux en bataille, leurs visages constellé de taches de rousseur, visages souriants, malicieux, mais surtout visages identiques.   
  
- Je n'ai pas très faim, répondit-il, plongeant dans le regard bleu clair des jumeaux.   
  
Il leur adressa un signe de tête, et se présenta :  
  
- Herveig Laouenan.  
  
- Frederick Weasley, répondit l'un et Harry manqua sourire. Il l'avait toujours connu sous le nom de Fred et le voilà qui donnait son nom complet avec le plus grand sérieux.  
  
- Georges Weasley, fit son frère, prenant la même expression grave que Fred.  
  
- Enchanté, fit Harry.  
  
Il hésita un instant, puis ajouta lentement :  
  
- J'ai l'impression de vous connaître… Ce n'est pas vous qui avez créé cette nouvelle marque d'objets magiques de farces et attrapes ? Celles qui, d'après ce que j'en ai vu, réussissent à tromper jusqu'aux Mangemorts ?  
  
L'expression des jumeaux passa d'inquiète à rayonnante et, un bref instant, Harry retrouva ceux qu'il avait toujours connu.  
  
- Des Mangemorts ? Répéta Georges, d'un air fier qui fit apparaître un sourire imperceptible sur les lèvres de Harry.  
  
- Exact, ces baguettes farceuses m'ont réellement sauvé la vie… Et m'ont bien fait rire.  
  
Les deux frères échangèrent un regard espiègle, puis reprenant leur air sérieux, qui rappelait douloureusement Percy à Harry, dirent d'une même voix :  
  
- Nous sommes heureux d'apprendre que nos objets ont sauvé la vie d'un nouvel associé.  
  
Puis ils s'éloignèrent et Harry les contempla un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans la foule des sorciers qui étaient à présent presque au complet.   
  
- Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec Frederick et Georges Weasley, dit alors Hermione.  
  
- Oui…  
  
- Mais ils ont raison, vous devriez essayer d'avaler quelque chose.  
  
Le jeune homme détourna les yeux, n'osant répondre, de peur qu'elle perçoive une pointe d'agressivité dans sa voix. Il la sentit approcher et inspira profondément, prêt à lui demander de la laisser seul pour l'instant, quand elle dit :  
  
- Je suis désolée, je vois que je vous agace. Je me comporte toujours ainsi et j'espère que vous m'excuserez. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à subir ça. Faites comme vous voulez.   
  
- Merci, marmonna-t-il.   
  
Sentant son regard sur lui, il préféra s'éloigner et alla se réfugier dans un coin de la salle, dans la pénombre, de façon à ce que l'on ne remarque pas trop sa présence. Ne sachant que faire, finalement, il se dirigea jusqu'à la fenêtre et, d'après ce qu'il y voyait, il en déduisit qu'il devait se trouver au troisième étage. Puis soudainement, les conversations cessèrent et un grand silence s'installa dans toute la salle, silence épais et attentif. Harry tourna la tête et comprit la provenance de ce silence : les invités étaient tous entrés et Albus Dumbledore était monté sur l'estrade et regardait tout le monde de ses yeux bleus pétillants, de derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Lui au moins, il n'avait pas changé.   
  
- Bienvenue à tous, mages et sorciers, lança-t-il d'une voix enthousiaste mais sérieuse. Nous voici réunis dans l'ordre de Protection de Vie, ordre qui lutte contre les Forces du Mal depuis maintenant cinq ans, après l'échec de l'ordre du Phénix. Avec vous se trouvent de nouveaux participants, qui sont à nombre de cinq et que se présenteront dans quelques instants. Ils ont tous passé l'épreuve du Véritalor sans problème. Si nous sommes réunis ici, c'est également pour parler de choses graves et surtout de tenter d'y remédier. Malheureusement, nous regrettons aujourd'hui deux membres de notre ordre et je vous demanderai déjà de faire une minute de silence en leur honneur. En l'honneur de Percival Weasley et du professeur Mc Gonaggal.   
  
Harry reçut alors comme un coup de poing dans le ventre et resta silencieux avec les autres, tentant de contrôler sa respiration sans faire trop de bruit. Lui rappelaient douloureusement … Non, il n'était pas au courant du décès du frère des jumeaux Weasley, il avait peut-être eu comme une espèce de pressentiment… Mais ça ne changeait rien, la nouvelle avait eu sur lui l'effet qu'elle aurait pu avoir sur Ron. Ron… Harry ne savait pas où se trouvait son ancien meilleur ami. Il avait comme disparu. Ce dont Harry était certain, c'était qu'il n'était pas devenu un mage noir, il l'aurait appris alors…   
  
- Maintenant, nous allons vous présentez nos nouvelles recrues, fit la voix de Dumbledore et elle résonna étrangement fort aux oreilles de Harry.  
  
Le jeune homme s'avança, avec quatre autres sorciers, et tous montèrent sur l'estrade, affichant divers degrés plus ou moins forts d'appréhension. Dumbledore leur adressa un regard reconnaissant puis il annonça d'une voix forte :  
  
- Nous pouvons commencer les présentations.  
  
Et Harry remarqua son regard bleu pétillant et étrange, avant de constater que tous les sorciers et sorcières étaient tournés vers lui.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Et encore un chapitre long, malheureusement pour vous. Le prochain par contre, est exeptionellement court, puisqu'il s'agit d'un Intermède. Le point de vue ne sera pas celui de Harry. ;-)  
  
A+  
  
Nolwenn 


	3. Intermède 1

Me revoici! ( eh oui encore moi...)  
  
J'ai la fierté de vous présenter le 1er intermède de ma fic, à savoir un bout de l'histoire et/ou retour en arrière du point de vue d'un autre personnage.  
Ici, il sera question d'Hermione.   
  
IMPORTANT (mais oui, c ça) -- Pour les prochains intermèdes, vous pouvez laisser des rewiews pour donner un personnage, de préférence présent dans la fic (je sais qu'il n'y en a pas bcp pour l'instant mais il apparaîtront très doucement, à leur rythme ^^)   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Intermède 1 :  
  
Hermione regarda avec appréhension Herveig qui restait désespérément silencieux. Puis, enfin, il s'éclaircit alors la gorge, méfiant, et annonça d'une voix faible, si bien que tous durent tendre l'oreille :  
  
- Herveig Laouenan. J'ai fait mes études à Poudlard, que j'ai quitté il y a quatre ans.  
  
Elle soupira en le contemplant. Ce jeune homme lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, bien qu'elle ne devine pas qui ; son attitude, cette timidité, cette méfiance l'intriguaient au plus haut point. Elle se promit d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque de Poudlard le soir même. Elle le vit alors se tourner vers Dumbledore, dans l'espoir de le voir intervenir, puis il sembla chercher quelqu'un du regard. Peut-être était-ce elle ?  
  
- Qu'avez-vous fait durant ces quatre années, Mr Herveig Laouenan ? Retentit enfin la voix bienveillante d'Albus.  
  
- Je n'ose le dire, de peur que l'on me porte un jugement trop hâtif, répliqua le jeune homme.  
  
La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Faisait-il allusion à ses quelques années passées auprès de Vous-Savez-Qui ?  
  
- Nous vous assurons que vous êtes entrés dans l'ordre, n'ayez aucune crainte. A moins que vous soyez le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, répondit simplement le vieux sorcier.   
  
Herveig soupira puis, après une longue réflexion, hésita pour enfin reprendre :  
  
- Dès ma sortie de Poudlard, je me mis à étudier la magie noire et entrai dans le cercle des intimes de Voldemort. Il m'appréciait, me considérait presque comme un ami. Puis j'en ai eu assez et me suis détaché de lui. Je vivais encore reclus dans ma maison, en solitaire, quand j'ai reçu votre lettre.  
  
- Je vois, avez-vous d'autres informations vous concernant à divulguer ?  
  
- Non.  
  
Le regard d'Hermione s'intensifia. Pourquoi cette infinie tristesse dans son regard étrange, pénétrant ou fuyant selon les situations ?  
  
- Bien, maintenant c'est au tour de …  
  
La jeune femme cessa d'écouter le discours quelques instants, perdue dans ses pensées. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait cet effet-là. Etait-ce parce qu'Herveig avait longtemps plongé dans la magie noire qu'il était si mystérieux ? Que cachait-il ? Il avait menti, sous le Véritalor, mais il avait suffisamment cru à son mensonge pour tromper l'objet. Seulement, elle avait vu que Dumbledore ne s'était pas laissé avoir. Le vieux sorcier n'avait pas été trompé mais pourtant il faisait confiance au jeune homme. Pour quelle raison ?   
Exaspérée par tant de questions sans réponse, elle reporta son attention sur les nouveaux venus. Trois jeunes sorcières avaient été présentées et firent un pas en arrière, apparemment intimidée par tous les regards posés sur elles. Vint le tour d'un autre jeune homme. Il semblait avoir le même âge qu'Herveig et elle. Son teint blanc lui rappela aussitôt Herveig mais ses cheveux, dont quelques mèches retombaient devant les yeux, étaient d'un blond pâle, presque blanc. Elle ne put apercevoir qu'un bref instant un intense regard bleu clair. Non, ça ne pouvait, ça ne devait …   
  
- Je m'appelle Draco Malefoy, annonça le jeune homme, apparemment satisfait de l'effet qu'il produisit.   
  
Hermione esquissa une moue dégoûtée. Lui, ce Serpentard qui tant de fois l'avait traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe, ce garçon intolérant et sûr de lui… Bouillonnante de rage, elle n'entendit pas ses paroles, et n'osa plus lever les yeux vers lui. Puis la voix de Dumbledore demanda à l'assemblée :  
  
- Avez-vous une quelconque objection à faire au fait que ces personnes entrent dans l'ordre ?  
  
Mue par un ordre invisible dont elle ignorait jusqu'à la provenance, Hermione leva le bras.  
  
- Ce Draco Malefoy est un ancien Mangemort, s'insurgea-t-elle, son ton devenant sec et désagréable. Ce n'est pas véritablement ce qui me gêne mais je me rappelle parfaitement de lui au temps où nous étions encore à Poudlard. Il utilisait facilement le terme de Sang-de-Bourbe. Je ne pense pas que l'intolérance soit une qualité prédominante dans cet ordre.  
  
- Qui vous dit que je n'ai pas changé? Lança l'intéressé.   
  
Elle ignora royalement le regard qu'il lui lança, trop révoltée.  
  
- Miss Granger… Commença Albus.  
  
A l'entente de ce nom, Malefoy sembla perdre de sa superbe. Il annonça alors :  
  
- Je pense qu'il ne faut plus trop accorder importance à des querelles entre collégiens. Si c'est ce que vous voulez entendre, je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire. Je ne veux pas être jugé comme ça.  
  
Hermione secoua alors la tête et, sans savoir pourquoi, quitta la salle pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. Et, avant de claquer la porte de la salle, elle crut entendre une voix grave, qui murmurait pour elle-même :  
  
- T'as encore réussi, Malefoy …  
  
Elle ne put savoir à qui elle appartenait.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vous aimez bien ? Laissez-moi vos impressions avec les rewiews (s'il vous pleeeeaaaase !)   
  
Allez, je vous laisse, sachant que les prochains chapitres sont déjà écrits pmais que pour l'instant je bloque un peu sur ma fic donc que les updates seront peut-être plus longues à venir. é_è   
  
Nolwenn 


End file.
